A year to be remembered
by ArionSilverFeather
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a strange girl lying about... Now he has to protect her... Feelings are now stirred... a secret to reveal..
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back with a new story just thought I would start a new story…. Heh im always starting new stories… still tell me what u think

Sesshomaru growled as he locked swords with his younger brother, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a hanyo meaning that he was a half-breed, half human, half demon. Sesshomaru growled and pushed his brother's sword off his. He braced for another attack as Inuyasha threw the kizu no kaze at him. He dodged it and locked swords with him once again.

"Give it up, Inuyasha." He said with no emotion in his tone of voice. Inuyasha threw his sword off his.

"Not in my lifetime" He snarled, throwing another kizu no kaze at him. Sesshomaru jumped, barely dodging it, throws one of his swords powerful attacks at Inuyasha. The attack sent inuyasha flying into a boulder. He slowly sat up. "D-damn… you" He growled. Sesshomaru made no response as he sheathed his sword and turned to leave. "H-HEY! Where do you think you're going? Get BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Sesshomaru stopped and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Fighting you is just a waste of my time" He stated as he took off flying into the air. Inuyasha watched him leave as kagome ran over to examine the damage on Inuyasha. Heading back to the area where Rin and Jakken were waiting for him, he scowled slightly. As he landed, Rin ran over a smile played on her lips.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! You returned safely!" She exclaimed, hugging his legs. He smiled slightly, but so no one would see. Jakken, with his staff over his shoulder, ran over also.

"Master Sesshomaru, You are back." Was all the toad like demon servant said to him. Rin let go of his leg and allowed him to walk past Jakken and over to Au-Un, the dragon like steed that provide transportation for Rin and Jakken if the ever got tired, usually it was just Rin. He untied Au-un and started to head for the north. Rin and Jakken followed, Rin annoying Jakken by talking about what she usually liked to talk about. The walked until the sun began to set in the west. Sesshomaru stopped and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "What is it Sesshomaru-Sama?" Jakken asked. His eyes narrowed as the moon rose to reveal a figure lying on the ground. Rin peeked around his leg and then ran over to the figure. She kneeled down and started to examine the girl. She was wearing a black halter to that didn't go past her belly button and long baggy black pants to match. Her long black hair was bunched to the side. Sesshomaru walked over and crouched down. He drew his tensiaga and with a few slashes revived her. She slowly sat up and looked around; her crystal blue eyes darted around frantically.

"Where am I?" She asked looking at Sesshomaru with confusion in her eyes. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet. She stretched out her black wings that resembled angel wings. Rin jumped up and smiled.

"Hi my name is Rin and we found lying on the ground." The little girl exclaimed bubbly. The Girl smiled.

"My name is Sakura." She replied in response to the little girl's happiness. Sesshomaru turned to leave but Rin stopped him.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, May Sakura-Chan stay with us for awhile?" she asked him with hope in her voice. Sakura blushed as he nodded for his answer. "YAY" She cried out happily. Sakura smiled and followed Sesshomaru as he started to leave. Rin, after yawning a couple of times, hopped on Au-un and fell into a light slumber. Sesshomaru sighed as the reached a small stream.

"We'll camp out here for the night." He simply stated as Jakken tied Au-un to a tree. Sakura picked Rin up and laid her down next to the small fire that had just been built. She sat down across from Sesshomaru who was just watching the fire.

"So…. Ummm you guys just travel around? That's cool…I do that a lot" She said nervously trying to start a conversation. Jakken scowled as Sesshomaru didn't reply but just leaned against the tree. She smiled nervously before sighing and lying down; she dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha I only own Sakura and the plot.

i apolagize for any misspelling of words that are in japanese.

Chapter two.

Sakura awoke to the sound of Rin waking her up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She noticed that breakfast had already been made. Sesshomaru was sitting up in the tree that she had fallen asleep against. _–Odd but ok-_ She thought as she accepted the food that Rin handed her.

"Domo Arigato" She replied and began to eat. She finished shortly and stood up. Rin had finished cleaning and packing up and so all she had to do was follow Sesshomaru to where-ever he was going. He calmly led the way with Rin and Jakken following a step behind. She followed behind listening to Rin and Jakken argue. _–Well now…- _was all that ran through her thoughts. She yawned and stretched her wings, flapping them a couple of times. Rin watched in amazement.

"WOW. That's amazing!" She exclaimed happily. Sakura smiled down at the little girl. She moved them again for the enjoyment of the child and smiled when she heard her laugh. "I wish I had wings like that" She told her. Sakura smiled sadly at the comment and her eyes held a faraway look to them.

"Sure…" Was all she could manage to say. She quietly traveled behind, her wings hanging limp at her side. Rin had gone back up with Jakken and Sesshomaru showed no signs of noticing. She sighed and watched her feet move. _­–"I wish I had wings like that"- _She smiled sadly again. _–What happened to us brother?... what went wrong?-_ She thought to herself. _(Flashback) A frightened twelve year old Sakura Backed away from her older brother. He held an axe in his hand and his usual crystal blue eyes were a dull gray. His shirt was ragged with holes and is pants only had a hole in the knee. His short light brown hair was shorter than usual. _

_"Brother? What's wrong?" She remembered asking. He gave no response but just lunged for her, axed raised and ready to be brought down on her head. She quickly drew the katana that he ha given her for Christmas and blocked the attack. With a flick of her wrist, his axe was thrown to the side, landing in a wall. She quickly locked swords with him, just as soon as he had pulled his._

_"YAHIKO! What's wrong?" She cried, with tears now streaming down her cheeks. She slashed at him, reluctantly, only to be blocked. She locked swords with him once again. She sniffed and cringed at the thought of her elder brother killing her. I don't want to die… She remembered thinking. Her brother lunged for her again and this time he cut her right shoulder. Blood started to pour from the now deep wound. She gasped and stumbled back. He lunged for her again and she painfully blocked it. _

"_Gomenshi…Oni-Chan" she whispered as she threw his sword to the side and then slit his throat quickly. He fell over and was dead before he hit the ground. (End of flashback)_ She shook her head to clear the image.

Well that's the second chapter. Sry for no action in this chappie there will be a fight scene in the next chapter! Read and review please… I have to get at least 4 reviews before I update again! So R&R! Thanks.

Heavensdarkestshadow


	3. Chapter 3

Gomenshi, I have been extremely busy with school and then I lost my internet for awhile so it's been a Long time. But as I promised here is chapter three. Enjoy.

Chapter three

Sesshomaru stopped and his eyes narrowed as Kagura, wind sorceress and one of Naraku's incarnations, landed in front of him. Rin hid behind Sesshomaru's leg, and peered out at the woman.

"What do you want Kagura?" He growled dangerously. She didn't reply and he drew his sword in response to her silence. She smiled mischievously.

"Naraku wants the girl with wings." She stated simply. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed smaller till they were nothing but dangerous slits.

"And what does he want from/with her?" He questioned getting ready to block an attack.

"It's not my place to tell you… hand her over and you'll find out" She answered, drawing her fan. Sesshomaru, to everyone's surprise, including Jakken, lunged for her, sword raised. Kagura threw her dance of blades at him. He dodged the attack as she dodged his. What he said next astonished them all.

"You're not taking her!" He snarled and lunged for her again. Jakken fell over from shock, and Rin tried to revive him. Sakura just watched the fight, her thoughts her own. Kagura unleashed her dance of the dragons and send him flying into a tree, which he gracefully landed in. Kagura growled.

"This isn't over yet." She took her feather from her hair and flew off into the mountains. Sesshomaru hopped off the tree and sheathed his sword. Jakken ran over.

"Master Sesshomaru! You didn't say what I thought you said, did you?" He asked with a hint of hopefulness in his tone of voice. Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just continued on in the direction he was going. Rin followed with Jakken tagging along, flabbergasted. Sakura lingered for a moment, before shaking her head and ran to catch up. Jakken fumed; Rin laughed and gave him a noogie. Ha… those two sure get along well together She smirked at Jakken.

Meanwhile, Kagura had reached her and Naraku's hideout. "What is it now, Kagura? Don't tell me you have failed." Blood red eyes appeared and Naraku stepped before her. His mask of the baboon was tucked underneath his arm. And his matching suite was half way down his chest, showing his muscular, yet scarred chest.

"Master, that girl is traveling with Sesshomaru" she replied. "he prevented me."

"So… He has an interest in her also." He merely said this before disappearing into the dark of his castle once more.

Well here it is the third chapter. Need 8 more reviews before I update… heh… need encouragement to take off time from school work… lol… anyways hope you all enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sry for the very long wait for chapter 4…

But here it is

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru stopped after coming to a clearing, with a rather large waterfall in it that flowed to a small river that was fed by small tributaries. Rin ran up behind him and looked about. "Wow, it's really beautiful. Right, Sakura-kun?"

"Yes, it is very pretty." She nodded to the little girl, who immediately ran into the river to catch fish. Jakken followed after to make sure she didn't drift to far out into the heavy currents.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! I shall fetch some fish for our dinner tonight ok?" She didn't wait for an answer, she merely got to work fishing, laughing as she did so. Sakura watched as the little girl played in the water, catching, and dropping fish as jakken got annoyed with the fact that the girl was hardly trying to catch their dinner. Waving over to Sakura,the little girl had finally got a hold of one. "Come join us Sakura!" She called out to her.

"Sure why not?" Sakura replied as she took off her sandles, and pulled up her dress to her knees and waded in to join the two trying to catch fish. Sesshomaru sat down at watched the three playing, and fishing in the water. / who… is this girl? And what does Naraku need her so badly? Was It him who left her there to die/// Sakura laughed as she and the little girl got into a splash fight, a couple of fish already hung from the 'fish hanger' that jakken held. "Give up Rin, your never going to win."

"Hey! That rymes… and NEVER shall I give in!" Rin sqealed in delight as Sakura started to tickle her. "H-hey! That isnt fair!" She gasped out between laughs.

"it is to!" and with that she continued to tickle her.

"Hey you two, your scaring our dinner away, Sesshomaru wil not be pleased when he finds—" gets thrown backwards as Rin and Sakura threw a newly caught fish at him, and both of them llaughed as he spazzed as he tried to catch it before it took off swimming again. "You little!" Both of them cracked up harder as the fish douple slapped him in the face hard with it's own tail.

"Jakken you let that fish get away!" Rin exclaimed as she and Sakura finished catching the rest of their dinner. They both followed Jakken out of the water as he went over and laid the fishes down and got to work building a fire, with the girls got to work cleaning the fish, skinning them and taking the unedible parts out. After the fish were set out over the fire to cook, the girls sat and talked with one another about things.

"Master Sesshomaru, What is it that you are thinking about?" Jakken asked nervously as he approached him. The staff he usually carried was propped up against a tree next to where au-un was tied up. Sesshomaru didn't answer, just continued to stare out in the distance. Jakken sighed and decided to leave him alone, he didn't want to get his head chopped off, even if Sesshomaru could bring him back to life, he really didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Food's ready!" Rin called out to the two of them, as the two girls prepared them plates. Sesshomaru just got up and began to walk away, leaving the girls to their dinner. "Guess he isnt hungry…" Rin said as she watched him leave, "We'll just save him a plate then." Giving Jakken his plate and handing Sakura hers, she began to eat hers along with the others.

Sesshomaru sighed as he continued on his way down the river. The scent of something getting stronger by the minute. / What is it this time/// Coming across a boy who lay face down in the muddy bank of the river, he stared at it, and looked around for any signs of somebody else being there, he had the strange sense he was being watched, and most likely was. Glancing back to the boy, he wondered if he should just leave him there, or if he should help him. Shaking his head, he, once more, drew his tensaiga and with a few slashes brought the boy around, sheathing it he began to walk away, heading off towards where he could sense somebody watching him… most likely one of Naraku's minions.

"what… the?" Pushing himself up, he coughed, and sat up and looked around. "where am i?" he stood shakily, looking around slowly. / I must of fallen into the river… but… how am I still alive? That water fall surely killed me…/ Shaking his head, he sneezed and flexed his wings. Crouching down, he dipped his hands into the water, and cupping them started to wash his face, to clear the mud off of them. Finishing, he sneezed again, and headed off into the oppisote direction of the camp.

"Sakura?"

"yes Rin?"

"What was your family like…?"

"……" Staring at the base of the tree, she didn't respond right away. She didn't want to answer that question… at least not directly, the little girl was too young to understand what she had been through. "well my big brother was always looking out for me, and to tell the truth he was a little overprotective…"

"Was he nice?"

"yes he was…"

"well I ever get to meet him..?"

"… No Rin, "

"how come…?"

"he died… a while back…" She blinked back tears, she didn't reall want to remember… but she couldn't just live in the past, she had to keep going forward.

"Do you have a little sister?"

"No, I don't, but I have a twin brother"

"Is he dead too..?"

"no, he isn't, but…I havnt seen him in such a long time, maybe I should be looking for him.."

"I bet he's really kind, like you!"

"you think?"

"Yea…" The little girl yawned and soon dozed off into a dreamless sleep, leaving Sakura there to her thoughts


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here is chapter 5, Little more… suspense in this one…

Gomen. For the wait and such, but school has started up and I will be EXTREMEMLY BUSY so if I don't post for months and suddenly dissappear… it's the band Things I go to.. and school work and stuff.. but hey? What can I say?

Chapter 5

Stretching she yawned and looked around, it was around midnight, and everyone else was fast asleep. Standing, she flexed her wings, and headed off, towards a hot spring that she knew off. She'd be back later, but it would be nice for her to bathe, and relax. Reaching the spring, she smiled, stripped and stepped in, sitting and leaning against the rock. Smiling she dunked herself under and swam about the rather large hotspring that was fed by a river that came from underneath an active Volcanoe, that was currently dormant.

"Ahh… so nice to be in an hotspring, and to be alone… for once…" Looking up at the sky, after coming up for air, she floated on her back.

Watching her from afar, he was… Captivatied by her crystal blue eyes, the way they sparkled under the moonlight. /what am I Thinking..? I cant fall in love with a mortal, No, I shall not/ and Pulling himself to gether, he walked off.

Sighing she stepped out after an hour or so, and dried off, with a towel that she had brought with her. (MAGIC OOOOO) Getting dressed she sighed and headed back to the camp, but before she got half way there, she tried to scream as someone grabbed her from behind. The last thing she saw was the faint flicker of the fire, before passing out and being dragged off, by whoever it was that knocked her out.

Stretching, the little girl yawned and looked around for sakura, but found her no where in sight. "Sakura's Gone!" she exclaimed running over to Sesshomaru, waking him up. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sakura-kun is Gone! What will we do?" He blinked and looked over at the spot where she had been sleeping.

"…" Walking over to the edge of the forest his eyes narrowed. / She should have returned from the hot spring last night… I smell foul play/ Catching a scent he soon took off after it, jakken, having little waring of this wasn't even ready to leave, and the camp wasn't even packed up yet.

"Master Sesshomaru! Where are you going!" He called out trying to chase after him only to trip over his own feet and fall face down in the dirt. "ugh… Master Sesshomaru… wait for me…" He attempted to stand, but Rin dragged him back to camp, and forced him to sit down.

"We will wait for him here, Jakken-Sama!." She said as she began breakfast for the two of them. Jakken just sat there and pouted, like a 2 year old would, but didn't say anything.

Running back to the hot spring he looked around, before taking to the east. / Naraku must of gotten a hold of her… damn that bastard…/ Taking off after finding a scent he traveled several miles, before it disappeared. / damnit all…/ Sighing a soft sigh, he looked around, before noting the arrival of his half-brother, Inuyasha and his gang.

"What are You doing here, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha Spat out. It had already been a day or so since the last fight and Inuyasha seemed to be fine.

"None of your Business, Mutt, I suggest you stay out of it." He sneered back at Inuyasha. He simply turned away and started back towards where he had left Rin and Jakken.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you!" Inuyasha yelled back, drawing his sword.

"I'm in no mood to fight you, again, half-breed, you wouldn't stand one chance against me…"

"why don't you try me then?"

"heh, you really think you can take on the lord of the western lands?

"Last time I checked, a bunch of cats took over…" Inuyasha snarled as he lunged for him. Sesshomaru dodged and drew the tokinijbo and threw a quick, lightening attack at him, sending him flying, through several trees.

"don't underestimate me, Brother." He spat the word out as if it were poison.

"Why… you… Wind SCAR!" he sent the attack out, before anybody could blink, but Sesshomaru just dodged it once more, sent another attack that sent him flying and began to walk off.

"It would be to your best interest to Leave now, Inuyasha.." And with that said he headed off, leaving them there. Returning to the hot spring, he shook his head. /what does Naraku want with Sakura? Shes nothing more than a mortal… or is she…/ Sighing he returned to the camp where he was met by a very paniced Jakken.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned, AH, is everything alright?" Jakken asked, tripping over his own feet again.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Did you find Sakura-kun?" Rin asked clinging to his leg.

"No" Was all that he said, before leading au-un away from the camp, after untieing the steed.

"Master Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Jakken asked, falling into step, behind him.

"We're going to figure out what Naraku wants with the girl, and to as where he has taken her."

"So you mean… she's been… kidnapped?" Rin gasped aloud as Sesshomaru merely nodded his answer. Jakken scowled.

"why don't we just leave her be? She's merely trouble, and shes nothing but a mortal," Jakken complained.

"I don't quite think she is completely Mortal, and if Naraku sees something in her that he can use to his advantage, then we don't want him to be able to take that advantage…" Sesshomaru snapped, but it wasn't the only reason he wanted to find her… and he still wouldn't admit it, nor was he quite sure he was.

"Good-fornothing…" Jakken mumbled under his breath. /Its almost as bad as going to save the hanyo, inuyasha/// Jakken screamed as he was sent flying backwards as the foot of Sesshomaru made contact with his face. He had just been kicked to the moon. Rin giggled and continued to follow him.

"I hope she's alright."

"im sure she will be…" was all that he said to her.


	6. Chapter 6

AHA I have finished with chapter 6. And again it will be some time before I get chapter 7 done and everything, but yea I hope you all enjoy! nodnod

Note: I think ill be working on stories one at a time so yea… this happens to be the one I had the urge to work on, nodnod

Chapter 6

Staring at her captor, she hung to the wall by chains that connected to her wrists, ankles, neck, and wings. She didn't say a thing, just stared at him, as if she couldn't believe this was happening.

"So… You are the one with wings… the so called… fallen angel." Naraku smirked, and paced back and forth, never breaking eye-contact with her. "You are the one that will help me defeat Inuyasha and his impish gang, along with his older brother, Sesshomaru.

"…" She merely looked down at the ground, not saying a word to what he said about them.

"You are the one that can help grant my wish, and give me absolute power."

"I won't help you, I refuse." Was all that she muttered.

"Stupid wench, you have no choice, unless,… you'd rather, be tortured into doing so."

"I would rather die, than help you."

"We'll see, wench we will see who will be the victor… the last one standing." And with that he left her in the dugeon, walking up to see Kagura waiting at the door way.

"Naraku… Shall we begin phase 2 of the plan?"

"Not yet… she hasn't... fully cooperated with us, we can wait, we have plenty of time.."

"What if Sesshomaru finds us? I have heard rumors about him searching for her."

"I doubt he would get here in time. I will break her, it will just take time."

"Right, master" with that said she pulled her feather out of her hair and flew off into the cool, yet crisp night air, flying under the full moon and the millions of bright twinkling stars, which you can no longer see in present day because of all the artificial light being created by us humans, it creates a light barreir where only the strongest of the stars/planets can pentetrate, but that's off topic.

"Master Sesshomaru? Why in the 7 hells are you looking for a stupid wench like her! She is only trouble, she was to beging with, I say just let him have her as far as I'm concerned--

"And let Naraku get his way with the world…?" It was Rin who spoke up this time to counteract the toad-like demon.

"That, doesn't-"

"Yes it does! It means he would be able to get us all! Jakken-sama, you're just jealous!"

"Hmph" With that said he crossed his arms and looked the other way, before he crashed into Sesshomaru's leg, having not paid attention to where he was going, and didn't notice that he had stopped.

"What is it Master Sesshomaru?" Jakken said rubbing his nose. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes on the road ahead, and smoke could be seen in the distance ahead.

"Looks like a town is on fire." Rin Stated as she stopped too. Sesshomaru merely pressed on, getting closer and closer to the burning town, but only stopped as a figure stood in front of it. Narrowing his eyes, he soon learned that it was Kohaku. Drawing his sword, he warily watched Kohaku, Who approached him, Kagura soon following after.

"If it isn't the great lord of the western lands…"

"… Just tell me where she is, and I might not kill you."

"And why would I tell you?" Kagura smirked, drawing her fan, "I would suggest leaving things be, and let fate play its course."

"I don't believe in fate, and your about to tick me off"

"Heh,…" she merely stood there, staring at him, as he glared back.

"Prepare to die" He merely said and lunged for her.


End file.
